Call of the Wolf, A Twilight Fanfiction
by TNTwilighter
Summary: Chari hasn't been to La Push since her parents divorced when she was ten. She has been plagued by wolves for years, and knows there's a reason why La Push is the only place she's ever felt at home. The wolf is calling her, will she respond?
1. The Locket & The Wolf

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight_

* * *

**Chapter One  
_The Locket & The Wolf_**

* * *

The waves crashed against the sand, and rose up to our toes, the water was ice cold but I never really noticed. I sat next to my best friend, Embry Call. And in less than ten minutes I would be telling him goodbye. My parents were divorcing and I was moving to Texas, to live with my mother's family. I forced the tears back and squeezed the hand that was holding my own.

I didn't want to move, I had never liked going to Texas, not even when I knew we'd be coming back home to La Push. I loved living on the reservation, to be part of the culture that I was born into. I hated being different than the other kids on the rez though. I had a "pale face" mother.

So in that I had inherited her blue green eyes, and slightly lighter complexion than the dark copper one Embry had. Embry squeezed my hand to regain my attention. I turned my head and met his brown eyes. He looked sad. Of course he was, but there was nothing I could do. Both my parents had decided that it would be best for me to go with my mother.

"I'll miss you" he whispered, squeezing my hand again, his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Don't cry, Em," I whispered back to him, the water was rising higher, and the tide was beginning to come in. I stood up, pulling him with me. "Here, take this" I said, pulling the hand that I was holding up, I pulled a silver locket out of my pocket and placed it in his palm, closing his fingers around the locket. "Keep it with you always, it has a picture of us inside of it, and this is how you can remember me."

"I can't, your dad gave you this.." he started, I put my fingers over his mouth. He nodded, and put the locket in his pocket, pulling out similar chain, he held it up for me to see the charm that hung from the silver chain. A silver wolf. Our tribe was said to have descended from wolves, I had heard the legends over and over a million times.

"It's beautiful, Em" I whispered, turning around I lifted up my hair and let him clasp it around my neck. I ran my fingers over the wolf.

"Something to remember me by, Chari" He smiled when I turned around. At only ten years old, we were old in our years.

Embry and I had been inseparable since the day we first met. When Embry's mom had asked my mom to baby-sit while she worked. Embry's mom Angela was a single mom, Embry didn't know who his mom was, but everyone in town had suspicions. I sighed, I would miss everything about La Push, even the gossipers.

"CHARITY!" I heard my mother yell across the reservation.

"I gotta go…" I said softly, I wrapped my arms around Embry's neck for the last time. He pulled back and then it happened. Our lips met, and a spark made us both jump. My fingers touched my lips when we separated. My first kiss.

"CHARITY, LET'S GO, NOW!" I heard the order in her voice, as my mother once again called for me.

"No goodbyes…I'll see you soon" I said, before pushing my lips against his once more and then taking off toward my house, where my mother was waiting in the car, impatiently.

"About time.." she said when I reached the car and buckled myself in.

"Yeah…" I murmured, my fingers caressing the wolf that lay against my chest.

* * *

**_So, what do you think so far?  
Reviews make me happy & keep me motivated_**

**_-S_**


	2. Homecoming

* * *

**Chapter Two  
_Homecoming_**

* * *

My eyes popped open exactly one minute before my alarm went off. Today was going to be a fantastic day. I jumped when my feet hit the cold hardwood. Standing up I stretched quickly and took off toward the bathroom. I had exactly two hours to get to the airport. I was off to college, and to home. Washington.

After a quick shower, I curled my hair and then pulled it up into a ponytail, before applying mascara and lip-gloss. And then wandered into my bedroom to dress. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants from and a t-shirt. Flip flops of course because security was a mess, damn terrorist.

I looked around my room one last time before closing the door. All my things had been shipped the week before, clothes and all, I was leaving a few things here with my mom, but I would be going to college while living with my dad.

I hadn't been to Washington in over eight years. We had left the reservation when I was ten, and in the divorce papers that my mom and dad had settled on, Dad was the one who always came to see me. Twice a year. My birthday, and two weeks in the summer. It was finally my turn to come to him.

I said my goodbyes to my mom, with the promise to text at least twice a day and call once a week. She was attempting to give me my freedom. But I already knew I'd be texting at least a hundred times a day and calling every single day. She was a freak sometimes, I laughed softly to myself. I'd miss her though.

The flight to Washington was okay, as far as plane rides go. My dad was suppose to pick me up in Port Angeles, and then it was an hour long drive from there. I was so excited I could barely sit still in my seat. After a while I pushed my ear buds into my ears, and turned the volume up on my ipod. The last thing I remember was listening to Katy Perry before I drifted off to sleep.

"We will be landing in Port Angeles in a few minutes, please put your seats in an upright position and buckle your seat belts." I jerked awake. Pulling my buds from my ears, I stuffed them into my bag and followed the directions from the voice. Before I knew it we were on the ground and people were filing out of the plane.

I followed the people from the plane up to the gate. Hoping my dad didn't forget me. I started laughing as soon as I saw the huge neon orange poster with "CHARI" written on it in thick black letters. I followed the hands holding the sign down to, none other than Jacob Black, my cousin. Next to him on both flanks were his father Billy, and my own father Johnny.

I knew the instant my dad had spotted me, his dark eyes lit up and I ran into his outstretched arms. "Daddy!" I squealed in excitement. Okay so daddy may not be the most mature words, but dad is not the right choice of words for this man, he was my favorite person in the entire world.

The hug between a father and a daughter is like no other. Especially when it's from mine. The warmth of his arms felt like….home.  
"Welcome back, honey." he whispered in my ear, before pulling back so I could hug Billy, bending down I hugged Billy's shoulders, he'd been in a wheel chair for a while now, his old age getting to him, and then I moved on to Jacob.

Moving to hug him, I finally noticed him. No really I hadn't before but now I seriously did. He had shot up since I'd last seen him in Houston two years ago. He was probably almost seven foot now and could be easily mistaken for a twenty five year old. "Wow..Jake" I whistled. He chuckled and grabbed me in a bear hug, that took the breath out of me. Before setting me down. After finally getting my breathe back, Daddy and Billy led the way to the car.

I missed half the ride back to La Push, because I had fallen asleep against Jacob, who made a very warm, very comfortable pillow, who knew. "Chari, we're home…" I heard my dad say in a sing song voice. My eyes fluttered open, scanning the car I noticed it was just Daddy and I, Jacob and Billy must have been dropped off at home. Looking out the windows I gasped, the one place I had dreamt of since I had left La Push. Home.

The house looked exactly the same. One story, dark brown with a large screened in front porch, and a huge swing that hung from the ceiling. And the trees that surrounded it. There was a reason green was my favorite color. It was the color of home.

Daddy opened the car door so I could get out, I hadn't even noticed I was still sitting in the car. "Well, whatcha think?" he asked. I smiled, and hugged his neck before taking off toward the house. I couldn't wait to see my bedroom.

The house smelled just like my dad, tobacco and old spice. Everything was exactly how I remember it, but with a few new things, like the flat screen television, and of course the new recliner. I followed my memories to the back of the house, the third door on the right, taking a deep breath I turned the door knob.

Everything was same. All lavender and blue, with black accents. Exactly how my mom had decorated the bedroom, ten years ago. The twin bed had been exchanged for a full, and it looked like the closet had been expanded. My eyes scanned the room, stopping on a framed picture on the bedside table. A little blue eyed girl and a brown eyed boy with copper skin. My hand instantly went to the wolf charm that hung around my neck, running my fingers over it, I smiled. Embry. I wonder what he was up to these days.

"So, what do we need to change, Chari?" I jumped at the sound of my daddy's voice. Turning around quickly to meet his eyes. He smiled.

"Oh, nothing, it's perfect" I smiled, running my hands over the bed.

"That's good, I put all your stuff in the hall closet, if you want to start unpacking. I think most of your clothes should be hung up, I tried to hang as much as possible" He said, "I'll let you have some time to relax, I'm going to go watch some of the game" I nodded, and he closed the door as he left.

I spent the next few hours bringing boxes from the closet into my bedroom and unpacking them. Glancing at the clock, it was well after midnight. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top for bed, and went to tell my daddy goodnight.

"Daddy?" I asked, I found him snoring softly in his recliner. Laughing softly, picking up a blanket from the couch, I draped it over him and kissed his forehead, then returned to my bedroom and slid between the blankets. Within minutes I was asleep.

The familiar forms of wolves drifted into my dreams. I had been having dreams of wolves for as long as I could remember. Always a silver wolf, and always with the wolf and I walking on a beach or in the woods.

Tonight was different, I sat on the beach and the huge silver wolf lay next to me, but tonight the wolves eyes reminded me of someone. I couldn't put a name with the eyes, but they were familiar. He nudged me with his muzzle, as if he were trying to tell me something. I just didn't know what it was. Then suddenly the wolf threw his head back and let out a howl, filled with so much agony my heart ached…

* * *

_**Reviews make me happy & keep me motivated....thanks!**_

_**-S**_


	3. Invitation

Chapter Three

The next morning I found a note from Daddy on the fridge, saying he'd left breakfast in the microwave and that he'd be home around six after work. I sighed, well I guess today will be a great day to reacquaint myself with the reservation. I decided to take a run, changing into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and grabbing my ipod, I left the house and started running toward the beach.

My pulse began to quicken, and I my breath became steady with each stride. I ran to the beat of the music. Back in Houston, I had ran track and done a few other things but I tired of the whole "team" idea and decide I was to much a loner for team projects.

Finally reaching the beach, I slowed down to a walk, pulling my ear buds from my ears and began to cool down. I loved the beach here, it was beautiful, and the last place I remembered being before I moved to Houston.

Then I saw him, a man that looked to be about the same size as Jacob, with short cropped hair, he sat with his knees legs crossed over each other, looking out toward the sea. The waves crashed against the beach a few feet from where he sat.

I approached him but didn't say anything in an instant he was on his feet, and then our eyes met. I knew those eyes. "Embry?"

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You don't remember me, do you.."

"Ummm…I don't even know who you are," he answered, his eyes held no recognition, my hand went to the necklace around my neck my fingers touched the silver wolf. I stepped closer to him, and dropped my hand. Then I saw it, he recognized the necklace. His eyes went from the wolf to my eyes. "Chari?" I nodded. "Holy shit…really!" before I knew it was engulfed in an extremely tight and hot hug. His skin was burning up just as Jacob's had been at the airport yesterday.

"Em, can't breathe" I gasped.

"Oh..sorry" he smiled sheepishly, before setting me down. I laughed and took a step back. "How have you been, are you visiting or what?"

"I'm great, and no I actually just moved back yesterday, I'm going to go to college here, what about you?"

"Well, I finished high school," he laughed

"that's great," I returned the laugh, and took a seat on the sand, he followed suit. "So, ummm…" I said nervously, I hadn't imagined that I'd see him this soon. And he looked amazing.

"So umm yeah, what are you doing later?" he asked.

"Nothing,"

"There's a bonfire tonight, just a few friends hanging out, you wanna come?"

"Umm…sure," I answered, standing up I dusted the sand off my pants, and he stood up also

"okay, umm so I'll see you there, it's at eight."

"Okay" I replied, and then started to walk away.

"Hey Chari?" I turned back to him

"Yeah?"

"It's great to have you back again" I smiled and turned back toward the forest, starting to run again. I was so excited I could explode at the moment. I looked back just before I entered the woods, and he was gone, I thought I saw something white enter the woods, but I wasn't sure.


	4. Warm Fuzzy Feelings

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Warm Fuzzy Feelings**

* * *

_**Embry**_

As soon as I hit the forest, I phased. I had her face burned into my memory. She had grown into an absolutely gorgeous woman. I was smitten. I couldn't believe that she was back. I thought after that day on the beach that I would never see her again.

"Whoa…Em..that's a hot girl, who is she?" I heard Seth's voice in my head. He had just phased and saw Chari's face in my mind.

"She's a friend, her name is Chari" I sighed. I couldn't wait till tonight, at the bonfire.

"Cherry?" Seth asked, "Like the food?"

"Yeah, but it's short for Charity" I responded as I approached Sam's house, I phased, and dressed

before entering the cottage, Seth on my heels.

"Dude, guys Embry's got a hot lady coming tonight!" Seth announced upon seeing the pack.

"Wha?" Quil asked, followed by a room full of stares

"ugh, no she's not like that. We were kids. She use to live her, it's Jacob's cousin." I said quickly, "Her name's Chari"

"Oh you saw Chari?" Jacob asked, his eyes meeting mine in recognition. He was the only one that knew how I felt about Chari when we were only ten. The only one that knew I had my first kiss with her.

"Yeah, she was running and came down to the beach, I invited her tonight"

"Awesome, finally and imprint for Embry," Jared high fived me.

"I didn't imprint, I don't think…"

"what do you mean?" Sam asked

"Didn't you guys say that imprinting was like you couldn't be away from them or whatever,"

"Not necessarily," Sam replied "Did you feel anything when you saw her?"

I thought for a moment before I answered.

"Yeah…I guess…Just felt myself fill with…" I stopped before I continued, I was going to so get shit for this, "Warm fuzzy feelings.."

The room burst into laughter. Quil and Jacob both took a stand at both of my flanks and clapped me on the back.

"You imprinted," Sam confirmed.

"But I do have one question," I started. Sam met my eyes and nodded for me to continue, "I had almost the same connection with her when we were kids. We were pretty much inseperable, is this part of that same thing? Could I have possibly imprinted on her before I even changed?"

"I don't know man, maybe you didn't know it when you were a kid but just felt that the relationship was right," he replied.

After the congratulations were over, we all had lunch there at the cottage and then went on our ways. I didn't have any patrols or anything so I decided to go home and find something decent to wear tonight and also to take a nap, I hadn't had any decent sleep all week long. I gave my mom a hug and a hello before heading to my room and pulling a pair of cargo shorts and a graphic t-shirt from my closet and tossing them on the bed, then making myself comfortable in the recliner next to my window. Reclining back I was asleep within minutes.

The howl of a wolf jerked me awake. It was almost time for the bonfire to begin. I could smell the fire in the air, I stood up and stretched, before dressing. And leaving the room. My mom had already left for work, so I didn't call anyone to say I was leaving. I'm sure I'd be back before dawn.

I took the long way to the beach, hoping that by the time I got there Chari would already be there. The fire was at a full blaze when I stepped out onto the sand. I could see all the guys hoot and hollering and rough housing around the fire. I saw her at that moment. Standing next to Jacob, her eyes dancing in the fire. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top. Her long dark hair was in curls down her back. I wanted so bad to run my fingers though it and kiss her soft lips. I approached them, touching her shoulder.

"Chari.."

She looked up at me, her eyes lighting up at the sight of me, "Hey Embry!" she smiled, standing on her tip toes wrapping her arms around my neck. I couldn't describe the feeling as any other than 'warm fuzzy feelings'.

* * *

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews!  
I'm going to be in the middle of moving to Tennessee in the next week so give me a little time to update. I'm going to be thinking about anything and everything to add to this story. As for it being a Seth story. It's a little bit of both actually. **

**Please continue, reviewing**

**-S**


	5. Spirit Warrior

* * *

**_Chapter Five  
Spirit Warrior_**

* * *

"Hey Embry!" I smiled and hugged him. He smelled amazing. A mix of musk, and a woodsy smell. I wanted to hold him all day long. His arms wrapped around me, and it felt like home.

"Hey don't hog her Embry!" I head someone protest. I laughed and pulled away from Embry's hug, before I was engulfed into another hug. This one smelled like chocolate and that familiar woodsy smell. "Fancy seeing you here" the hugger whispered in my ear. I giggled and turned to face him, Seth.

He was so cute. He was younger than me, but still just as gorgeous as every other guy standing on the beach. "Fancy seeing you also, Seth." I laughed. Seth let go of me and I stepped back, then I noticed it, the look Embry was giving Seth was of pure rage, he was even shaking a bit.

I worried for him and placed my hand on his arm, he shrugged me off and moved to sit with what looked like a bunch of large men, I hadn't met any of them yet. Seth pulled on my hand, signaling for me to follow him.

"Come on Chari, dance with me," he said pulling me to a secluded part of the beach, we could still hear the music coming from the bonfire on the beach. I laughed and allowed Seth to wrap his arms around my waist and I put my hands on the back of his neck, rubbing the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes as if he were in complete bliss.

We danced in circles there in the sand, as the waves crashed against the beach, and the laughs of his friends carried into the night. If I didn't know any better I could swear Seth and I had a connection. But what I felt toward Embry was different, right?

* * *

**Embry**

"Don't hog her Embry!" I heard Seth say before she left my arms and he pulled her into his. What the hell was he doing. She was mine. And now he was making her giggle and saying stupid shit like 'fancy seeing you here' I could feel my rage building and my body beginning to shake. If he didn't back off I was going to phase right here, I was always level headed but I wanted to seriously hurt him right now. Then she touched me and in an instant I was calm, I quickly shrugged her off though, and moved to sit with the guys and their imprints.

Seth pulled her over to the side of the beach where no one was at, and began dancing with her, I was so angry at him right now, I felt all my brothers eyes on me, they knew what was going on.

"Em…" Jacob started, I just shook my head

"Embry, imprinting doesn't always mean she wants you romantically, she may just need you as a friend right now," Sam said, I met his eyes, and nodded. My eyes met Emily's. Despite her scars she was still absolutely stunning. She smiled at me, and I returned the smile.

Chari and Seth finally came to sit with us, laughing. I loved her laugh. It was music to my ears. "Why don't you take her off by yourself?" Jacob whispered elbowing me in the side. I nodded, in agreement and stood up, walking to stand in front of her I held out my hand to her.

"Chari, lets take a walk"

* * *

I looked up at Embry, and placed my hand in his, jerking back at the shock I'd just received. Tentatively I placed my hand back in his and he pulled me up. "See you later, Seth," I said without even looking at him. My eyes were on Embry and him alone.

Embry and I silently walked down the beach, we could no longer hear the music or the others. My hand was still in his, our fingers intertwined. I was pretty much the happiest girl in the world right at this moment. We stopped next to some rocks and drift wood. Embry pulled me down next to him.

"So, " I started. He met my eyes, and his fingertips ran along my jaw line, pulling my chin up, and then his soft lips were meeting mine. I was felt the spark when our lips touched. The kiss was soft, sensual, amazing.

He pulled back, and my eyes met his once more. "so, I need to tell you something." I nodded before responding, "okay…"

"Do you remember when we were kids, and the elders told us all those spirit warrior stories," He asked, pulling me so that I sat in between his legs. My back against his chest. I nodded to answer his question, "Do you remember, the stories of how we are decedents of wolves,"

"Yes," I whispered, laying backing against his chest my head turned up toward him.

"Do you remember when I gave you this?" He asked, his fingertips caressing the silver wolf that hung from my neck.

"Yes,"

"Chari, I'm a spirit warrior. I shape shift into a wolf." he said suddenly. My breath caught in my throat. I was silent for a couple of minutes before I responded.

"Show me," I whispered. I stood up and he followed.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, and he walked into the edge of the forest, a few seconds later a silver wolf the size of a horse emerged from the forest. I gasped. I heard the sounds of voices, then the shadows of others joining us.

"Welcome to the club," Jacob laughed, the wolf stared at me, his eyes were Embry's. I thought I was going to be okay with everything, he was the wolf from my dreams, but the last thing I remember was Jacob's arms catching me before everything went black.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I know it's confusing but it will all come together by the end.  
Please review, they keep me motivated!**

**-S**


End file.
